Enter Sandman
by Draconus666 and Gipdac
Summary: Oneshot horror story by Gipdac and Draconus666. ABSOLUTELY NOT for the faint of heart!


**Enter Sandman**

Gipdac's Note: I came up with the idea for this fanfic while listening to the song "Enter Sandman" by Metallica. While reading and listening to the lyrics, I wasn't even thinking about writing fanfics. Then, the idea for this just randomly popped into my head. I instantly emailed Draconus666, and we both agreed that it would be a good fanfic to write. I have gotten darker in my horror ideas, so along with my cousin's dark mind, this is going to be fairly demented. Enjoy! PS: after reading, please don't think I'm doing this to Alvin because I don't like him. He's my favorite Chipmunk! The reason I'm writing this about Alvin is because, as seen in "Alvin & The Chipmunks Meet The Wolfman", he's obsessed with horror films. This is what happens when you watch too many...I do, so I know how it feels.

Story by Gipdac

Written by Gipdac & Draconus666

Posted by Draconus666 & Gipdac (DevilsDuo)

Hush little baby, don't say a word

And never mind that noise you heard

It's just the beasts under your bed,

In your closet, in your head

-Metallica, Enter Sandman

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin squirmed in his sleep, tossing and turning, and rolling back and forth. Inside his mind, a terrible nightmare was taking place. Let us enter his mind, and see what he sees...

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_Alvin walked down a dark corrider, looking around him. He had no idea where he was, and he kept calling for his brothers and Dave to come help him...But no one came._

_"Where the hell am I? Dave! Simon! Theodore! Somebody please help me! I'm scared!"_

_Still, no one came. Alvin shivered in fear; it felt like something was watching him. He stopped moving, and slowly turned in a circle, trying to see what it was. It was too dark, though; he couldn't see a single thing, not even his hand in front of him._

_"Hello? Is anybody there?"_

_Then, he heard the breathing. He stopped, making sure it wasn't his own...It wasn't. He gulped; his mouth felt as dry as a desert. His eyes darted around the dark that surrounded him, but he still couldn't see a single thing. He started to back up, and his eyes widened in fear; he'd just felt something bump against his shoulder. He jerked his body around, trying to see what it was...But he still couldn't see a single thing._

_"Go away! Leave me ALONE!!!"_

_Suddenly, he heard something growl behind him. He turned, but the growling stop. Then, the growling was to his left; he turned, but yet again it stopped. Every time he turned in the direction, the growling would move counterclockwise...Whatever was growling was circling him. He felt his heart beat faster than it ever had before, and although he knew it wasn't true, he felt as though he about to have a heart attack. All salivation in his mouth had stopped; he was absolutely terrified._

_"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!?"_

_At first, he heard nothing...Then, he heard the reply, barely above a whisper._

_"...I'm the Sandman."_

_Alvin didn't even wait to say anything else; he ran. He ran, and kept on running. If there was a higher power somewhere, he begged it to let him feel a wall or door with which to escape. Not surprisingly, nothing happened...It was as if he was running through never-ending darkness.__ He heard the Sandman moving behind him, chasing him. What only increased his fear was that it sounded as though it was running on four legs. Alvin felt his heart pounding in his chest, and he knew that if he didn't stop soon, he was going to collapse from exhaustion. Suddenly, he heard the running behind him stop. He decided, against the little voice in his head telling him otherwise, that he was going to stop running and see if the Sandman was gone. He stopped running, and stood there for a few minutes, catching his breath. To his surprise, he didn't hear a single sound around him; that both relieved and frightened him. He turned in a circle, and sighed in relief...The Sandman had to be gone, otherwise it would have attacked him by now. He bravened his nerve, and decided to see if it really was gone._

_"...Is anybody there?"_

_There was no reply, and Alvin laughed lightly to himself. Then, the laugh was cut off as he both heard and felt the breathing right next to the right side of his neck. He felt his bladder go, and he stopped breathing. He shuddered in pure terror as he felt a cold tongue go across his neck...He knew the Sandman was tasting him. The tongue then stopped, and he he instead felt a cold-as-ice and slimy hand gently place itself on his shoulder. He felt tears pour down his cheeks when he heard the Sandman's voice._

_"I haven't tasted something so good in such a long time..."_

_Alvin was about to beg it to stop, when he felt the claw move down to the front of his pants. His eyes widened, and he shuddered in fear. The hand slowly moved inside of his pajama pants, and slowly rubbed his privates. Alvin didn't say a single thing; he felt as if he was about to die. Then, to his terror, he felt something moving on the hand...More than one thing; numerous tiny things. He felt the Sandman move around to in front of him, and he shuddered in terror. He felt the slimy hand slowly squeeze him, and he then saw two glowing, red eyes at least two feet higher than him in front of him...He then knew that the Sandman was huge compared to him. He gulped, and prepared for the thing to kill him. He closed his eyes, and waited for at least a minute, but the Sandman didn't do a single thing. He slowly opened his eyes, and he saw the two huge eyes staring at him, doing nothing else. He opened his mouth to speak, but then, the Sandman spoke again._

_"...Do you want to see what I look like, Alvin?"_

_Alvin didn't even ask how the Sandman knew his name; honestly, he didn't care. All he wanted was for the thing to stop fondling him, and for him to be back home. He gulped, and shook his head._

_"No..."_

_"...You don't? Well, I want to show you, Alvin."_

_ "Please...Just let me go home..."_

_The Sandman didn't reply, but then he saw the thing grin. It may have been pitch-black around him, but the Sandman's teeth seemed to glow white and yellow. Each of it's teeth was razor-sharp; if it wanted to tear flesh from bones, all it had to do was bite down. Alvin then swallowed a small drop of saliva in his throat, and he suddenly got the courage to shout at the Sandman._

_"JUST LEAVE ME ALO-"_

_Alvin didn't even finish the shout as the the Sandman became visible to him. If he wasn't dead already, he felt as if he was going to die then and there. The Sandman was a giant, six-legged rotting corpse. Four of its legs it ran on, and two it used as arms. Its body was a nothing more than rotting flesh and skeleton, its eyes were empty skull sockets, with tiny little red beads staring out of them at him. Hundreds of tiny, yellow maggots were crawling in and out of its body. Alvin knew what they were doing...They were eating the Sandman's flesh, living off of its flesh. His eyes widened in realization, and he looked down in terror. What he'd felt crawling on the Sandman's hand were maggots, and they now at least a dozen of the tiny, slimy things were now crawling all over his privates. He screamed as he felt the things trying to dig into his privates, trying to eat the flesh. Just then, he felt the hand remove itself from his privates, and it, along with the Sandman's other hand, placed themselves on each side of Alvin's face. _

_Alvin stared in terror as the Sandman lower its head a few inches away from his face, and then slowly pushed its mouth up against him, kissing him. Alvin could taste the combination of rotting flesh and maggots, and thought he was going to throw up his entire stomach. Alvin's eyes widened even more as he felt the Sandman push its rotting tongue into his mouth. Alvin tried to bite down on the Sandman's tongue to make it stop, but it failed...Instead, he opened up small wounds, letting loose innumerable maggots into his throat. Alvin felt them crawling all over his tongue, the walls and roof of his mouth, and even going down his throat. Finally, the Sandman ended the sickly disgusting kiss, and grinned widely at Alvin. Like the ones on his privates, he screamed as he felt the maggots in his mouth trying to dig into his skin. The Sandman growled strangely, and to Alvin's horror, he realized the Sandman was laughing. The Sandman kept on grinning as Alvin threw himself to the ground, and began to scream and squirm all over. He was in so much pain and horror that he didn't even hear the Sandman speak again._

_"Come with me, Alvin...Exit light, and enter night. Come with me, Alvin...Take my hand. Come with me to never, never land..."_

_Alvin screamed even louder, and then, he heard the Sandman whisper something in his ear._

_"...Enter Sandman."_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Alvin woke up, screaming. He jerked his head around the room, staring at everything. Simon was sitting next to him, and Alvin realized that he'd shaken him awake. Alvin then realized that he was greatly out of breath, and he practically gasped for breath. He looked at Simon, smiling; he then threw his arms around him. He'd never been so happy to see Simon in his whole life. Simon looked at him, concerned.

"Alvin, are you okay? I heard you screaming in your sleep, and I woke up and saw you shaking on the bed...You looked like you were having convulsions from a seizure or something."

"I-...I'm fine, Simon...I just had the worst nightmare I've ever had in my life."

"Well, are you okay? I mean, even under your fur I can see you; you're as white as a ghost."

"I-...I'll be fine, Simon. I'm just glad that it was a dream."

"I am too, Alvin. Are you going to go back to sleep?"

"...Nah. I'm just going to stay awake."

"...Well, it's your choice. I can't leave you like this, though; I'll stay up with you."

Alvin sighed in relief, and hugged Simon again, who returned it.

"Thanks, Simon...You're the best brother ever."

Then, Alvin saw Simon's hands...They were rotted and covered in maggots. His eyes widened as he felt Simon's putrid breathe on his throat, and then whisper something in his ear.

"...Enter Sandman."

END

Draconus666's Note: Is it not true that not only is the human mind the most dangerous thing in the world, but that it can also cause some of the most horrible nightmares imaginable? Is it not true that, on the contrary to popular belief, humans are the most irrational of all animals? And, is it not true that our irrational minds can create the most irrational of nightmares. Oh, shit...Alvin's a Chipmunk, not a human. Sorry about that. You know what point I'm trying to make. That's all I have to say for now.


End file.
